Window lift systems are used in vehicles to open or close windows in vehicle doors. Such known window lift systems have a drive and guidance device for drive and guidance of the window belonging to the window lift system. For this, the drive device is realized, for instance, as a cable pull mechanism that guides the window (actuated manually or electrically), for example, within rails that are located in the A, B, or C column.
For the conversion of a movement of the cable pulls to a lifting or lowering movement of the window, a so-called lifter is used. Both the cable pull on one hand and the window on the other hand are attached to the lifter so that by activation of the drive mechanism the window is moved along by the lifter.
The DE 10 2004 017 645 A1 relates to a window lift system, particularly for a side window of a vehicle, with a pulling device and a lifter for a window, capable of being moved upward or downward by this pulling device, wherein the lifter has a first attachment point for an upward pulling end of the pulling device and a second attachment point for a downward pulling end of the pulling device, offset horizontally in the plane of the window for a mounted window, wherein, additionally, the window lift system has means for positioning and fixation of the lifter at least relative to three degrees of freedom so that the lifter can be held in a defined position relative to these degrees of freedom even if the window is not mounted.
US 2002/0050100 A1 shows a window lift system with a lifter guided by a rail consisting of two parts. The first component has a reception slot for a window and has further means for fixation of the second component of the lifter. Additionally, the first component has means for reception of positioning means, and it can be mounted, together with the window, into the vehicle door. The second component is designed for fixation of the lifter at the rail and has means for temporary attachment of the second component at a vehicle door, particularly at a location along the rail in a second position. Additionally, the second component has means for reception of positioning means attached to the first component and means for attachment of the second component at the first component.
In DE 10 2005 061 009, which is not published at the time of application, a window lift system and a method mounting of the window lift system is described. The window lift system has a lifter for a window, an inner doorplate, and positioning means for positioning of the lifter relative to the inner doorplate in a mounting position for mounting of the window. For this purpose, the positioning means can take a first and a second position, wherein the positioning means in the first position define the mounting position and wherein the positioning means in the second position release a movement of the lifter for opening and closing of the mounted window. For the purpose of mounting the window, the lifter is held by the positioning means in the mounting position. The window is separately inserted into the door. The window features a hole by means of which the window can interlock with a receiver of the lifter. A disadvantage of the window lift system described in the document mentioned above is that the positioning means can only be used for the mounting of the window. After the mounting, the positioning means do not fulfill further functions.